Operation MONARCH: Reign of Monsters
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Co-written between me and Brandon Storm. For nearly four years, the HEAT team have been hunting and studying giant mutants and monsters. However, all may slowly change over time, as a different kind of monsters emerge to the surface. Not mutations, but ancient alpha predators from ages passed; the Titans, the true masters of nature. Soon their reign shall begin, let them fight...
1. Monster VIP: KomodoZilla

_**Operation MONARCH: Reign of Monsters**_

A _Godzilla_ \+ _Godzilla: The Series_ crossover fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley and Brandon Storm

* * *

 **Monster VIP: KomodoZilla**

* * *

 **Bio -** The sole surviving offspring of Godzilla and his one time mate Komodithax, heavily modified by unknown persons. At some point in time between when the egg was lost and when the beast first appeared on the shores of Monster Island, Godzilla stem cells had been injected into the egg by unknown persons. Consequentially, the mutation's appearance is an odd mix of the hardened features of Godzilla and the softer body of Komodithrax. More important then what the beast looks like is how much landscape it could level. Perhaps it's the result of this unique combination that KomodoZilla has been shown to eat far less then its forefather yet produce results equal to if not exceeding that of the second Godzilla. In a twist of exceptionally cruel fate, this particular mutation was first sighted near and around the Site Omega complex, where it promptly turned the technology and mechanics of Solstice into scrap metal and won a brief scrape with its father. The miss mashed beast unexpectedly took off into the ocean once more after winning the fights. Since then, the mutant Iguana/Komodo dragon hybrid would make frequent appearances as a on-off again ally to its quote unquote "father"; why is unknown at this time. Perhaps like its parent[s], KomodoZilla has a instinctive need to hunt for other potential mutations that may appear to harass humanity.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Spiral Fire Breath -** KomodoZilla's fire breath is a odd twisted combination of blue and green. Unlike its father's radioactive fire breath, KomodoZilla's flame breath appears to work more like a traditional flame thrower, in that he appears to regurgitate some type of extremely thick sticky tar like substance as it is breathing such fire and that sticks to the enemy and burn them with that; examination of trace amounts of the substance revealed that the tar also contain small amounts of two unique protein chains distinct to the mutant squids that were formerly the favorite food of Crustacean Rex, and the Fire Monster being held in containment at Area 51. Also it still happens to be radioactive, as seen by its spiral mixture of green and blue; scientists have theorised that the mutant has inherited both of the fire breathing glands of its parents.

 **High Speed Burrowing -** Similar to its father, KomodoZilla's unique muscle tissues vibrate at an alarmingly high frequency when energy pass through them, which give it a dramatically heightened ability to cleave its way through the earth at a high rate and even through the metal shells of military arms, armour and especially the flesh of other monsters at an equally alarming rate.

 **Dramatically Increased Durability -** The same muscle fibres which are able to stand up to near constant vibrations from burrowing also allow KomodoZilla to shrug off military arms and monster attacks alike.

 **High Speed Regenerative Healing factor -** KomodoZilla possesses a unique acid based cytoplasm that, when ruptured, dissolve the proteins of its cell and integrate them and the component parts of the cells into surrounding cells. These cells then divide at a alarming rate replacing the dissolved cells with minimal loss to telemere count.

 **Amphibious -** KomodoZilla's nose produces a natural electrical charge that divides the oxygen and Hydrogen molecules in water giving the creature a constant source of oxygen no matter how deep in the water he might be.

 **Threat level -** BLACK. Do not engage, do not provoke; failure to heed advice will result in mass destruction. Recommend use of large portions of fish as appeasement towards the mutation. Yes, it may encourage it to come back; No, it will not destroy any nearby city or other location.


	2. Chapter One: The End of the Beginning

_**Operation MONARCH: Reign of Monsters**_

A _Godzilla_ \+ _Godzilla: The Series_ crossover fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley and Brandon Storm

* * *

 **Chapter One: End of the Beginning** _  
_

* * *

 **2nd February 2002 - Nearly 4 Years Since the New York Monster Attack**

The latest intelligence report on H.E.A.T. placed their latest excursion here, on the boarders of the Arctic Circle and Ring of Fire. However appropriately enough, this place was a volcanically active island, with icebergs lodged on the sides. A white submarine with legs, green trim and a yellow circular logo with a upside down orange T was plastered on the side. The Submersible was using a high beam light to examine the area, a gap between two huge icebergs. The bodies of two recently slain mutations was found with relative ease. Both were very promising, a female Komodo dragon, tough and strong apex predator, now made even more apex on account of being the length of a subway train. The second was a alligator snapping turtle, strong offensive jaws and powerful defensive shell. Both wounded quite severely by their fall. The Turtle's prided shell was shattered, and the spine of the Komodo dragon was bent at a odd angle. But more precious then either of the two broken creatures, was the that landed in the water. Cracked, but in one piece, the precious package inside intact. The egg was taken into cargo on board the submarine, while addition forces were called in drag the other two away, to the site of a abandoned oil rigging station. Not so abandoned any more it would seem. Soldiers in mismatched armor, mercenaries. And scientists in civilian lab coats. And that was just on the surface. Below were large domed facilities, from which scientists could observe specimens living comfortably underwater.

"So my little fishes of the deep blue sea," A flat screen in the observation room showed the image of a white haired man in his twenties, in the middle of using a cloth to clean his glasses. "What have you for me?"

"Very promising specimens Mr. Winter," One of the scientists inside of one of those domes used a hydraulic platform to make her way over top the two broken figures, the Komodo dragon. "We're making use of a mechanical spine to fix this one's back," Work teams were busy drilling a metal, segmented cable into the back of the Komodo dragon, whatever objections she had to the back surgery was silenced by the hearing aid like device in her ear.

"Now now doctor, we're not veterinarians. Our clients pay for fighters you know," Cameron Winter playfully scolded his scientists, looking down with interest at the concept of a mutation of a apex predator with shrug, drinking some coffee. "We've also examined her cell structure; It's a near match for Godzilla," That made Winter spit and cough out his coffee. "We're planning on cultivating the stem cells from Godzilla tissues to aid in the recovery of the spine."

"CA-CA!" Went made a show out of giving himself the Heimlich maneuver before he spoke again. "A Godzilla/Komodo dragon Hybrid? That's very promising! How about the other two specimens!?"

"Alligator snapping turtle, very sturdy shell with high defense," Even though she said that, when the arm she was standing on went over to the mutant turtle his shell was still in a dozen pieces around him, being reassembled by the team of workers.

"Next," Winter had no confidence in a creature that boasted about it's shield when it was in pieces on the ground.

"The other is a egg, DNA tests have already confirmed that it belongs to the Komodo dragon."

"So that means that..." Winter was getting excited again.

"Yes. It also boasts cellular compatibility with Godzilla," Winter by now was grinning ear to ear. Oh sure, he could easily clone a Godzilla and genetically modify it to his heart's content, but there was nothing quite so satisfying then the chance to one up Nick and his little pet reptile. Mutant iguana? Tough. Mutant Komodo dragon? Very Tough. And yet, Godzilla walked away from whatever fight these two were involved in and she didn't. "Have some Godzilla cells injected into the egg. I'm very much looking forward to the end result."

Saying that, Winter's screen went dark.

* * *

It was several months later, a old ship featuring a shark-like grin painted on the front was gliding along the water somewhere in the Northeast Pacific.

"Site Omega to H.E.A.T. Seeker, do you read me!" A mousy brown haired man picked up the radio that was near the controls.

"Dr. Niko Tatopoulos here. Requesting permission to enter," The mousy brown haired man stated into the radio.

"Permission granted H.E.A.T. Seeker," The crudely painted ship arrived at the island facility.

Changes were afoot, that much was apparent just by looking at the docking area. A huge cargo liner had been prepared that had a large tyrannosaurus shaped crustacean being loaded on top of it, a similar ship that as Nick recalls was used to drag other vicious mutations to the island. Some of them could be seen now.

"Out with the old and in with the new, eh Nicky?" A ravishing red head in a green sweater pounced on the brunette from behind.

"It makes you wonder where they're taking them," Nick stated concern clear in his voice.

By the new, Dr. Elsie Chapman was referring to the former 'contestants' of Maximillian Spiel's little monster cage fight project. Rhinosaurus, a name that could only be conceived by someone with no understanding of Latin. Shrewster, the one time part rodent part Tornado that Spiel's mercenaries illegally intercepted on it's way to Site Omega the first time, and there were others here too. Apparently Monster Island had been reduced to a mutant sorting center while the Governments of the world decided on where the best place to put them was, now with a huge number of unknown mutations of different varieties appearing H.E.A.T. had effectively been drafted, less they have a repeat of the Skeetera incident.

"Hey Jefe!" Randy Hernandez and his ever present dreadlocks bounced up next. "We've got some really funky stuff going on down here!" Randy pointed to the familiar logo of Solstice industries, skimming the surface on a familiar looking submersible. A submersible that was quickly attack by shark like fins and floated to the surface a few minuets later in pieces. "Ooh! Those things are unmanned right?"

After those three idiots 'broke into Solstice Technologies, Stole their technology, and took them out for a joyride destroying a large amount of military hardware' the US government effectively shoved Winter and his Anti Monster abominations down Monster Island's throat. Granted, after witnessing Godzilla tear the three weapons platforms to pieces, the government demanded a remote control that Winter Conveniently left out of his three prototypes be installed in all future Lizard Slayer models. So the likelihood that Godzilla just killed someone randomly was quite low. Granted that was probably the idea, the spiteful lizard likely still held a massive grudge against the lizard slayers. The trio was soon made a group of five when they were joined by H.E.A.T.'s remaining members doctor Mendel Craven, and special agent and liaison to the french secret service Monique Dupres. The group of five were soon joined by the head of the facility, Major Antony Hicks, a middle age army man through and through.

"Major," Nick greeted the Major, though he didn't seem interested in Nick's team at first. Rather his attention went to the floating bits of wreckage that were bubbling to the surface then back to Nick. "Darn those manufacturing defects, am I right Major? Good thing Godzilla was here to stop it before it did any serious damage," Nick commented his containing not one Iota of remorse.

"I'll just have to bring it up with my superiors," Hicks stated with a dismissive shrug.

Hicks shared H.E.A.T.'s opinions on the not so reputable Mad Scientist and money grubbing bio weapons dealer. Oh sure he didn't deal in Bio-weapons in the conventional sense, that would be illegal, he dealt in something far bigger and infinitely more terrifying and dangerous. Cameron Winter was responsible for half of the monsters on this island, and now he was being paid to guard them. A con artist of the highest order.

"In any case we're here to see how the new specimens hold up aren't we?" Nick asked cocking a brow at the Major. "Let's get started."

* * *

Shrewster was a old face that the team hadn't seen in a while. He had been escorted via Cameron's little mind control hearing aids into a huge metal room.

"Randy, rebuild the control program for the monsters from the ground up later, we don't want Winters contraptions 'sudden and inexplicably malfunctioning," Nick stated eyeing little yellow devices intently.

"Already working on it Jefe!" Randy stated as his fingers danced along a keyboard.

Bolted titanium would insure that the overgrown rodent wouldn't simply tear his way out in the event that his control was released. Like now for instance, if only for H.E.A.T. to study his natural reactions. Reviewing the footage from Maximillian's little side show revealed that the walking natural disaster didn't have any more windy episodes since H.E.A.T. last saw him.

"Hicks will be happy to know that he won't have to employ any anti-twister measures in monster containment," Dr. Craven stated checking off a box on a clipboard.

"Ah come on doc!" Randy hooked an arm around the lab coated man before dramatically waving his hand forward. "Shrewster 2: But this time it's personal!"

"I don't _want_ to be personal with that thing!" Craven shrieked effectively wiggling out of Randy's grasp. "I'm perfectly content staying as far away from it as possible!" While Mendel and Randy bickered as usual Nick watched intently as Shrewster was taken away to parts unknown.

"Randy, find out where the other mutations are being taken," Nick instructed looking at Shrewster as he disappeared behind closed doors.

"Okay Jefe," Randy went into his computer and quickly made a show out of accessing Monster Island's files on it's various big bad creatures. "We the staff of the Monster Island project would like to draw the attention of upper management to the ludicrously dangerous working conditions of the Monster Island project, specifically the increasingly over crowded environment of the monsters there in," Randy read off from a file report. "As such we would like to propose the use of additional 'sites' for the housing of the increasing number of mutations being held inside of the confines of the island complex," Yes. Nick remembered, the mutant circus, and Spiel's mutant dog fighting show, the island should have gone through a great explosion of population after those two particular incidents, and it wasn't like Medusa could be kept here out in the middle of the ocean anyway. "Proposal approved," Randy read leaning back into his chair and letting out a low whistle. "In other words, now there's a whole bunch of Monster islands out there."

"Well there's Area 51," Elsie pointed out fondly recalling the groups run in with 'aliens.'

"So in other words, it doesn't even have to a island anymore," Mendel stated running hands through red hair.

"A interesting fact for consideration for my government," Monique stated a deliberate tone in her voice.

"Firstly, we need to understand how bad this situation really is. Randy, tell them we're ready for the next one."

Rhinosaurus was as big and meaty as the first time that they laid eyes on him, a worthy place holder of the title of 'King of the Ring.' Assuming that he was a herbivore like a regular rhinoceros then Hicks was about to run out of the green stuff, in more than one sense of the word. The giant rats at minimum provided a source of foot for the carnivorous and omnivorous, after that is they were stuffed full of enough semi organic waste to clean out a landfill. The deactivation of the control device occurred at the same time that two large slots opened up in the wall revealing a plethora of meats and vegetables. The mutant Rhinoceros went for the vegetables first, as it should, as far as they knew Cameron changed its size but not its taste buds. While at the same time, the giant beast displayed no interest in the selection of meats presented to it.

* * *

It went on like that for a prolonged period of time, and afterwards most of H.E.A.T. had returned to their ship for the night. Randy had already gone to work on his computer hacking for information on the Monster island project. Randy had already confirmed that Site Alpha was indeed Area 51. It made sense he supposed, he heard a lot about how Alpha was suppose to be the first letter in the Greek alphabet. That made Randy do a quick web search, Alpha was the first and Omega the last in a alphabet that had twenty four letters in it, that meant twenty two other potential monster sites were scattered out in parts unknown somewhere in the world, fifty years was a lot of time to spend rounding up mutations after all.

* * *

Godzilla had been hunting around Monster island for a while now, his parent didn't want him on the island itself. In spite of all the scents that wafted off of tropical breezes, familiar scents, intruders, threats, of metal and of humans and their guns. This was a bad place with bad memories, but his parent wasn't on it any longer. Instead he smelled the scent of something familiar, of scents muddled and mixed together, it was familiar. One of the creatures his father was so found of collecting had escaped, their lost. Godzilla swam to meet his new opponent of familiar scent, but the closer he got the more familiar it became, but something else was mixed in as well. But perhaps more important than what it smelled like was where it was going, right at him. Godzilla was tackled in his midsection by the other mutant and was now being pushed to the island itself.

That he was familiar with. Godzilla waggled his tail into a mid-aquatic flip and soon sent his opponent catapulting through the water.

* * *

Mendel woke up when he slammed into the floor, the ship having been rocked hard enough by something brushing up against it that his cot was knocked over. Mendel pushed himself to his feet and looked out the nearest window, seeing familiar shark-like fins gliding by the ship.

"Godzilla...!" Followed shortly thereafter by another set of familiar shark-like fins. "And... Godzilla?"

The first of the two was beached on the shore of Site Omega, setting off every alarm in the book. Granted, there was no exact alarm for 'invasion by monster' they were fairly confident in their ability to subdue the creature, LS-2s gathering in the water, LS-3s and several packs of cyberflies circled overhead. Lights was shown on the creature, revealing a beast composed of greens and oranges mixed and matched without rhyme or reason, the dorsal fins of Godzilla going down off to only one side, its face a odd mixture of Godzilla's hardened spiky features and the soft and smooth lines of a much nicer creature. The Godzilla-esque creature glared contemptuously before it roared...

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
